Baby I
Baby I '''Baby I '''is a song performed by Isabella. Meso-Teens are doing a car wash for fundraisers and Portia manipulated Isabella to make it more sexier, when really she just using her to get her out the picture by being sexy enough for a guy to snatch her away for taking the spot as most beautiful and she performs amazingly but, no one took her, much of Portia's dismay. Lyrics Baby, I got love for thee So deep inside of me I don't know where to start (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) I love you more than anything But the words can't even touch what's in my heart (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) No, no (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) When I try to explain it I be sounding insane The words don't ever come out right I get all tongue-tied and twisted I can't explain what I'm feeling And I say, baby, baby, Oh, woah, oh, woah, Baby, baby (Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby (Baby I) oh, baby, baby I (Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby But every time I try to say it Words, they only complicate it Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa) Baby, I'm so down for you No matter what you do (real talk), I'll be around (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,) (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, baby See Baby, I been feelin' you Before I even knew what feelings were about (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,) Oh, baby (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) When I try to explain it I be sounding all crazy Words don't ever come out right I get all tongue-tied and twisted I can't explain what I'm feeling And I say Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa) Baby (Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby (Baby I) oh, baby, baby I (Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything (baby) But every time I try to say it Words, they only complicate it Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa) Baby, baby Straight up you got me All in, how could I not be, I sure hope you know (I sure hope you know) If it's even possible, I love you more Than the word love can say it (say it) It's better not explaining That's why I keep saying... (Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby (Baby I) oh, baby, baby I (Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby But every time I try to say it Words, they only complicate it Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa) Baby, baby (Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby (Baby I) oh, baby, baby I (Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby But every time I try to say it Words, they only complicate it Every time I try to say it Words, they only complicate it Every time I try to say it Words, they only complicate it Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa) Baby, baby Video Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs